


Highschool never ends.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Frank ieros world was about to be turned upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

Franks POV.

"What's going on?'I said, entering the bathroom and seeing a crowd  
"This fag was caught with another guy"Paul laughed and I seen Gerard way in the corner, covering his head with his arms  
"So? Leave him alone"  
"But frank" Rob said  
"Listen to me, I can ducking destroy you guys in seconds. You won't touch Gerard way or any other gay kid around me, not because of their ducking sexuality. Now get the fuck out of my sight"I grunted, going into the bathroom stall and slamming the door, I peed quickly, only going out when I heard the bathroom door shut  
'Thank you"he whispered and I nodded, washing my hands  
"Why did you do it?"he added  
"I'm part of the LGBT community"I said, before walking out. The rest of the day went quickly until it was finally over. I sighed stepping out the doors, saying bye to the gang and lighting a cigarette. I started walking home, shoving my earbuds in and turning on shuffle. Half way home I felt a poke and I jumped  
"Shit" I looked at him  
"What do you want Way?"I added, stopping to look at him  
"I think I know how you fit in"he said  
"Thisll be good"I laughed, lighting a cigarette  
"I think you're two of the labels"I paused, before looking away  
"You don't know me"  
"But you paused, I'm right"he said  
"Do you want a medal?"I asked  
"I think you weren't born as frank. That's why you beat people up and cover yourself in tattoos and hang out with dickheads even though you like black flag"  
"You followed me the whole way?"I said, remembering the black flag song I sung along to.  
'You have it tattooed on your bicep"  
"I think you weren't born with the body parts you wanted and I think to make up for that you act as masculine as possible and flirt with girls even though you like men" he said  
"You're stalking me is what your saying"  
"You're popular, I don't need to stalk you'he said  
"So was I right?"he added  
"You know I can still beat the crap out of you, right?"I snapped, shoving back in my earphones. He stopped me a few feet later  
"I think your man enough without all the bullshit"he whispered, before walking away. I smiled at my feet, walking Home the rest of the way  
"Hi mom"  
"Hi sweetie, dinners ready soon"I nodded, after dinner I passed out quickly, sleeping through the night.I woke up late, groaning and throwing on my clothes as I ran down stairs  
"Can I,take the car?"I asked and she nodded, watching me run out the door. It was lashing rain and I quickly jumped in, pulling out quickly. I seen Gerard and a kid a mile away from school and I bumped the horn, pulling up. I put the window down  
"Get in, both of you"I seen Gerard nod at the kid before getting in  
"Fuck the rain"  
"Hey man I'm frank" I smiled at the guy in the backseat  
"Mikey"he mumbled and I nodded  
"Thanks for the lift Frank"Gerard said  
"It's okay"I nodded, pulling into the school soon after, I swung by the front door  
"Thanks"Mikey got out  
"Gerard wait"he shut the door again  
"About what you said yesterday"I said and he nodded  
"It's the first time I ever heard that, thank you"  
"What's under your clothes doesn't define you"he nodded  
"I'm slowly understanding that. Enjoy school"  
"How could I not"he snorted getting out and shutting the door. I parked quickly running into school and groaning at the wet tshirt. I quickly grabbed the spare hoodie from my locker, going into the bathroom to change and going to homeroom  
"Hey frank" rob said and I nodded  
"Sup guys"I slipped in my chair, sighing as I zoomed out. At lunch, I seen Rob flip a kids lunch tray, only realising it was Mikey from this morning  
"Jesus Christ what the fuck he do to you?"I snapped, bending down to help Mikey pick his stuff up  
"He's a freak" rob laughed and I sighed  
"Okay?"I asked Mikey and he nodded  
"You're welcome at our table if you ever get sick of assholes"  
"Thanks man"I smiled  
"Leave the ways alone"I snapped, turning around to the table and staring at them  
"Probably enough pain to have a gay brother" Paul laughed  
"Didn't you fuck your little sister, Paul?"I spat and Paul growled  
"What the fuck is up with you?"  
"Just do as I say"I slammed my hand on the table, the sound echoing off the walls, everyone stared and I emptied my try, walking out of the cafeteria  
"Mikey can handle them" Gerard appeared next to me  
"They're assholes and have never even spoke to him"  
"We're geeks, we can deal with it"he said and I lit a smoke  
"Yeah"I sighed rubbing my head  
"Your bleeding"he said, taking my hand in his to look at my knuckles  
"I'm fine"I sighed rolling my shoulders  
"We're big boys, Iero. You don't need to stand up for us. It was sweet though. Thank you"he said and Grunted, sliding down the wall  
"We have a movie night, me, Mikey and a couple guys. We drink and get high and you're welcome to come"he added  
"You don't even know me"I whispered  
"I know what it's like to hide who you are, I know enough"he said softly  
"Well if you change your mind, I'm on facebook"he smiled before walking away. I ditched the next class, sitting smoking. When I finally decided to go in, I just grabbed my bag and left, driving around town for a while. I sighed, pulling in and grabbing my phone.  
"I'm up for it. I got the green"I sent Gerard, getting a reply back seconds later  
"Got booze sorted. 21 maple av. 8 pm. Can stay over, everyone else is"  
I sighed  
"What the fuck are you doing Iero"I whispered lying my head on the wheel  
"You're going to fuck it up" I added. 8 o clock came way to quickly, and I sighed, standing outside the house. I double checked the address before knocking  
"Hi honey, looking for Gerard?"  
"Yes maam"  
"He's in his room, go ahead"she smiled  
"I haven't been here before, sorry"I said  
"Oh, right down the stairs honey" I nodded  
"Thank you"  
As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I could hear talking and laughing, I opened the door  
"Hey Frank!"I smiled  
"Hey guys"  
"That's Bob and they'd Ray"he pointed and I nodded smiling, a cup was pushed in my hand  
"Thanks for today"Mikey said to me  
"It's cool"I whispered  
"Heard what you did for the guys, A plus in my book, someone needs to protect my little man" ray grinned, pulling Mikey in  
"His brother?" Gerard snorted  
"You're a fairy, nobody would be scared of you"Bob laughed and Gerard shrugged, I took a mouthful, coughing  
"Mikey is always heavy handed"Gerard laughed and I nodded,  
"Can I,smoke in here?"  
"Grass or fags? Because yes for both but sharing is caring" I laughed, throwing him the weed I had  
"Something you'll learn, grads and Mikey never supply!"  
"We supply a house and beds"  
"You staying Frank?"Mikey smiled and I shrugged  
"Are how fucked you get? Not a good plan at the ways"Bob laughed and I snorted  
"I'm not sleeping with Gerard again, he's a cuddler so dibs the blow up mattress"  
"You love it Bob!"Gerard grinned,  
"My girlfriend doesn't"Bob joked and Gerard flicked his hair  
"I'm prettier"he said, lighting up the joint he rolled and taking a few pulls before passing it to me, I took a few, holding them in and passed it to Mikey  
"Fuck that's good"Gerard said  
"Right? My dealer is the best, none of that fake shit"I grinned, my body going weak  
"You can lie down"he said, noticing. I lay down grinned as it was passed back, I finished the rest before I heard music being turned on  
"You should stay"he said looking at me  
"I can't bind"I whispered back  
"The guys won't care"  
"Did you tell them?"I whispered  
"I don't out anybody, Frank"he shook his head  
"I'll give you my hoodie, it'll be gigantic on you, nobody will notice"he whispered and I shrugged  
"I'll see" I whispered  
"What are you assholes whispering about?" Bob said and I snorted  
"your face"  
"Little guys tough, I like it"he smirked and I sat up to finish my drink, the drinks seemed endless, Mikey constantly filling up my cup until he passed out around 1 am, ray was awake, Mikey in hid lap as he watched the movie, Bob texting on his phone  
"There's a hoodie on the back of the bathroom door, it's the cleanest thing I own. Put it on and stay"  
"They'll see my binder"  
"Come here"he drunkenly pulled me into the bathroom, unlocking the bottom cabinet. He handed me the key  
"Why is it locked?"  
He frowned  
"Story for another day"he whispered, shutting the bathroom door as he left. I changed quickly, staring in the mirror, I pushed off my jeans, sighing at my loose boxer shorts. I locked the cabinet, going out I set the keys on the bedside table  
"You got pjs?"I asked and he threw me a pair, I pulled them on quickly  
"Anyone want anything?"he said, Bob and ray shook their heads  
"Coffee?"  
"That's what I'm going for"he grinned "follow me"  
He led me into the kitchen, where his mom was  
"Hi mama" he kissed her head "Hi babies, good night?" Gerard nodded "Do not put on a full pot for just a cup"she warned and Gerard snorted "I'm making two cups"he said "Gerard"she warned "Ones for Frank I swear!"he laughed and she sighed "Silly boys, open a window tomorrow, the place stinks of weed" Gerard blushed "Yes mom"


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay I'm off to bed, nobody leave the doors unlocked"she said and he nodded  
"Night mrs. Way"I smiled  
"Night sweetheart, nice to meet you"she smiled, before shutting the kitchen door  
"If my mom smelled weed, I'd be killed"I laughed  
"She's pretty laid back"he smiled pouring out two cups of coffee  
"What do you think of the guys?"  
"Seem like good people, cool as fuck"I grinned  
"Good"he nodded  
"We don't usually bring anyone else into these things, but it was really nice having you,hear Frank"  
"It was nice being here"I grinned  
"Wait until I shove you out of bed"he snorted, getting up to grab a nearly empty whiskey bottle, topping up our coffees. We finished if quickly, heading back downstairs and climbing into bed, Ray had moved to Mikey's bed, moving Mikey too. They looked like the were sleeping, curled up to each other. Bob was awake on his phone  
"Night guys"he said  
"Night Bob" we said together, laughing as we climbed into bed, I curled up, not touching him facing his back, after a few minutes he turned around  
"I want to kiss you"he whispered and I paused  
"Me?"I whispered and he nodded  
"Can i?"  
I bit my lip  
"I haven't"I shook my head, he touched my cheek  
"I'll show you how"he whispered leaning forward, he paused right before our lips touched  
"Can I?"he repeated and I nodded against him, he closed the gap softly, pressing hid lips to mine, I kissed back slowly, taking his lip between mine  
"You guys fuck and I'm pissing on you"Bob warned and I pulled away, laughing  
"That's a weird threat"I said  
"G doesn't like piss, it freaks him out"he snorted and Gerard blushed  
"I understand irs sterile, I just don't want it near me"he whispered  
"Now shut the fuck up and go go sleep"he added, closing the distance between us again. The only noise in the room was our lips, slowly move agsinst eachother. His hand said up my hip, bringing my hoodie with it. I pushed him off  
"That so didn't mean what you think it meant"he whispered and I pushed the hoodie down awkwardly  
"I didn't mean to mood the hoodie, just my hand"he added and I nodded  
"I'm not like that Frankie, okay?"he whispered, moving my chin up so,I was looking at him  
"But you were-"I paused and he sighed  
"I helped a guy get a stain of his pants, a paint stain I put there"he whispered  
"Oh"I whispered and He hummed and kissed my head, pulling me close  
"Night Frankie"  
"Night"i said, wrapping my arms around him loosely. I fell asleep with in minutes, waking up in an empty bed. I groaned as I heard ray and Gerard talking, a bottle and pills appeared in my hand  
"Thanks Mikey" I said, sitting up  
"Bobs away to get take away, any dietary things?"  
"Vegetarian"I hummed, lying back down and I heard Mikey on the phone, I got up to go go the bathroom, stealing a toothbrush from the packet I quickly brushed my teeth, there was a knock on the door  
"Yeah?" Gerard opened if, shutting if behind him  
'Robbed a toothbrush" I said and he nodded  
"You okay?"  
"Hungover"I whined  
"Do you remember last night?"he whispered  
"I do, do you not?"  
"I do, Frankie I wasn't trying to pressure you I swear'he said  
"It's okay, I over reacted"I said, going into his open arms, he kissed my forehead  
"We all usually just chill here most of the weekend, do a do over but less intense tonight if your interested"  
I nodded  
"I've church tomorrow"I said and he nodded  
"Well try not get you to drunk"he grinned and I laughed "can I kiss you?"he whispered and I nodded, my arms wrapping around his neck, it was just a soft touch of the lips before he kissed my forehead  
"I'll get you some coffee"he whispered and I grinned  
"Okay" I climbed back into bed as he went upstairs  
"Is this s joke? Like are you going to make fun of G upfront of the school?"  
I frowned  
"Why would I do that?"  
"Date the only open gay guy for a joke"  
"Mikey" Ray warned  
"Gerard was the one coming on to Me, I didn't start it and I'm not the person your making me out to be"  
"How can I trust you?"  
I sighed  
"I like him, I like you guys, there's not much I can say"I whispered  
"Dont hurt my brother"he said  
"Mikey that's enough' Ray said  
'If I tell you a secret, will you trust me?"I said  
"Depends how good it is"  
I glanced at ray and he got up, going into the bathroom, I followed shutting the door  
"Keep it between us alright?"I said and he nodded, I lifted his hand, pushing it onto my chest. He frowned before pulling his hand away  
"Holy ducking shit, you could have just said it'he said  
"Would you believe me?"  
"Probably not"he sighed  
"Does G know?"  
I noddrd"dont tell the guys please"I whispered and he sighed, nodding  
"Okay, I guess I trust you, I touched my first boob"he whined and I laughed, opening the door  
"You making out with Mikey now?"Gerard smirked  
"Just clearing something up"I said and he hummed, handing me a mug. Bob came with food an hour later, a Chinese  
"I had to guess"he shrugged handing me a box and I smirked  
"I eat everything"  
"Besides animals"Gerard said and I snorted. Nodding. We ate watching a movie, Mikey interrupting every so often to kiss Ray  
"How long have you been together?"  
"The real answer or the mom version?"Mikey snorted  
"Real"  
"Since I was 13,nd ray was 17; I'm now 17"  
"Holy fuck"  
"There was an entire 2 years I stayed babysitting them, it was hilarious"  
"I'm only 17, and I've never had a relationship bit you've been together for Four years!" "We found each other early"Mikey grinned and ray squeezed his hand "It's okay, our little G here is a massive virgin, you'll fit in" Bob said, earning a remote to the face "Worth it"Bob smirked and I snorted "Nothing wrong with being a virgin"I said "Match made in heaven" Bob joked and I snorted "Anybody got any weed?" "Ugh fine, you are buying next"Bob said, throwing it to Gerard "Fine fine"Gerard laughed, I finished my food, lighting a cigarette and taking the joint as it passed, taking a few drags before passing it around, on the second joint I was high, giggling and curling into Gerard. His hand was in my hair, massaging my scalp as he watched the movie "Hey baby"I opened my eyes to see Bob kissing a girl "G got a man?"she gasped and Gerard stuck up the finger "Hi, I'm Jamie"she smiled "Frank"I grinned "He's baked as fuck, badass covered in tats" "Oh cool"she grinned, Gerard was biting his nails and I slapped at his hand lightly, he stopped, only to return a minute later and I laughed, Mikey got up, dragging Ray with him "Back in an hour" "Ew fuck"Gerard said and Mikey laughed, going up the stairs "I gotta go get smokes before Jamie gets high"Bob laughed, pulling her up "I need a box, money on the cd player"Gerard hummed and Bob nodded, taking the money and leaving "Hey G?"I said "Hmm?" "Kiss me"I whispered and he looked at Me before closing the gap between our mouths, I deepened the kiss, pushing my tongue in as my hands moved to him neck, he kept his hands on my hips probably scared ID freak out again, the kisses grew soft again, Gerard breaking away "I really like kissing you"he whispered "Me too" "On Monday morning are you going to pretend none of this happened?"he whispered and I tensed "Gerard, I'm not ready to be out yet"I whispered and he sighed, nodded "Mikey touched my boob"I said after a minute silence and he cracked up, nearly falling off the bed laughing "He gave me this big lecture asking if I was doping if for a joke, if i was really gay and everything, so i let him touch my boob, it was weird for both of us"I snorted and Gerard laughed "I never thought that sentence was going to come out of your mouth"he laughed and I blushed "Like over the hoodie" I added and he started to laugh again 'You're so ducking innocent its adorable" I blushed and my phone started to ring, I grabbed it "Hey mom, I think I'm going to stay tonight too, I'll go to church, can we got to the evening one?"I said before she said anything and she chuckled "Yes baby, be safe okay?" "Okay, bye mom"I hung up "You a big believer in god?" "My mom is"I said and he hummed "I'm an atheist"I added and he nodded "Me too" "These are your drawings right?"I asked and he smiled nodding "You're talented as fuck" "Thank you"he whispered, his hand moving back to my cheek as he began kissing me again, we made out for a few minutes before Gerard pulled me on to of him, pulling up the duvet around us, I kissed him back, something down the kisses as I felt his boner against my leg, he didn't seem to mind, his hands running along my back, until finally resting against my thigh, pulling it up slightly so it was arched, I broke apart, cuddling into his neck. "You're perfect Frankie"he whispered and I kissed his neck lightly "Be my boyfriend?"he whispered and I nodded, hugging onto him tightly and I could feel him grin.ray walked in before stopping mid step "We're fully dressed!"Gerard laughed "Just checking"he added, Mikey came down after, jumping on the bean bag to start the Xbox, I drifted off to sleep, Gerard woke me up "Hey Frankie, alcohol time"I rubbed my eyes as Mikey handed me a glass, Gerard had already finished his and I sighed, sitting up and yawning. "You'll get use to the bearly sleeping on weekends" I hummed, the rest of the Day went quickly, and i jasny laughed so much Ever. I curled up next to Gerard around 1 A.M, kissing him before passing out. When I woke up the room was empty besides me and Gerard; I looked at the note "Home time. See you Friday! Xob" I glanced at the clock "Gee?"I asked "Can I shower?"I added as he grunted, he nodded, rolling over onto his stomach, I got up, climbing into the shower quickly, a few minutes later there was a knock on the door "Frankie I'm going to pee myself moms in the upstairs shower, are you Covered?" I looked at the deep blue shower curtain that was covering me "Yeah G"I heart his come in, "Sorry frankie" "It'd cool" I said, rinsing the shampoo of my hair, I heard Gerard finished, shutting the door behind him and I got out quickly, drying off and showing on my clothes, I quickly brushed my teeth and grabbed Gerard hoodie "You're robbing my hoodie x I should known"he snorted as I came up with it on, I grinned "Do you need to go home already?" I checked the time "Soon" I sat next to him lighting a smoke as he pulled me close "What's your favourite colour?" "Red, you?"I answered "Black. Animal?"he hummed "Dogs; you?" "Me too" This went on for early an hour before I had to go, sighing into his neck "I'll pick you guys up in the morning"I whispered, kissing him "Come on, I'll drive you home"I followed him upstairs "Bye Frank"Mikey said and Gerard started laughing "You told him"Mikey groaned "It's like ray touching his penis, I'd like to know" "Only I was touching something that doesn't turn me on!"he whined "Liar, bye Mikeyway"I winked going out "Poor Mikey"I added and he laughed, climbing into the car "It's like when breasts come on the tv, Mikey always makes a face like its going to kill him"he snorted and I laughed "Thanks for asking me over G"I grinned "Every weekend you are expected" he winked "If I'm expected, how could I say no?"I snorted "Here gimmie your number"he said, throwing me his phone "Who's this?"I said, looking at the picture of Gerard an a old woman "Elena. She raised me and Mikey basically, mom was never around, two busy partying" I frowned and he rubbed my leg "Could be worse, Elena is amazing"I nodded, entering my number "Oh just here"I pointed and he pulled in quickly "Shit my dads here" "Divorced?" "Yup, and still calling me by my birth name. You'll be fun"I mumbled "Dont listen to it, you're a man, and a dead name doesn't change that okay?"he whispered and I nodded, my dad appearing at the door staring at me. I got a text and looked at my phone "Was going to warn you. Only got here"I snorted at my moms text, "Call me if you want to break free"he giggled and I grinned "By the looks of him I'm already fucked, come here" I pulled him into a soft kiss "I'll text you later gorgeous"he grinned and I smiled, getting out. "Who the fuck is that? Where were you? You can't stay out all weekend!"dad roared and I walked past him "He's cute, good weekend?"my smiled and I nodded "Franchesca, you will answer me as I talk to you" he said and I groaned "Why are you here dad?' "You can't stay away all weekend at a boy's house, you'll get pregnant"he shouted "I'm not fucking him jesus"I rolled my eyes "I trust Frank with his body"mom said "I can see that with those ugly tattoos"he said and I sighed "Always good to have you home dad, church?"I hummed and mom sighed "You need to spend some time with your father, he was going to help you fix your car"she said and I sighed "Fine" I whispered "I'm going for a smoke, I'll meet you in the garage"


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on the porch lighting a smoke  
"He doesn't mean to be like that" mom sighed, lighting her own  
"You were his princess, it takes him a while to process things. Who's the guy?"she said  
"A kid from school, he's sweet"  
"I think I deserve a name"  
I snorted  
"Gerard. I actually made proper friends this weekend"I grinned  
"Good baby, does he know?"  
I nodded  
"He guessed"I whispered  
"And he's okay with it?"  
I nodded  
"He days I'm man enough for him; he's gay"  
Mom smiled  
"Told you you'd find somebody"  
"It's only new, I don't want to jinx it"  
She smiled and I finished my smoke  
"Wish me luck"I said, going into the garage. The day passed slowly, me and Dad fixing the car but eventually he started being nice as usual, joking around and asking about school and guitar.  
"If you want to be a man, that's on you. But you're still my princess"he said, hugging me before he left  
"Thanks dad'  
"Be careful with that boy"he said before leaving, I nodded, going upstairs to crash. In the morning. I pulled up next to Gerard's house  
"You're wearing my hoodie"he smirked and I laughed, kissing his cheek  
"Hey mikeyway"I said  
"Hey Frank"he hummed, closing his eyes against the seat  
"Did you change car?"Gerard asked and I laughed  
"Yeah this babys mine, dad fixed it yesterday"  
"Oh cool"he grinned, I pulled out, driving to school quickly  
"I'll give you guys a lift home"  
"See you then Frankie'Gerard kissed my cheek before getting out, Mikey followed. I quickly parked, getting out and running into school  
"What the fuck are you wearing? Who's black flag?"Paul said  
"A punk band"I said and he frowned  
"Late for homeroom"I muttered, the day past slowly, and I was glad for lunch, I grabbed a bottle of soda and sat at the usual table, listening to Paul and Rob bitch about a cheerleader. I sighed, glancing over at Gerard's table and him and Mikey were sharing a comic, I grinned  
"What are you smirking at?" Rob said and I sighed, getting up  
"Nothing, going for a smoke"  
"Look at the Way faggots. I wonder if they fuck" Rob laughed and I snapped, my fist connecting with his face before I even realised what was happening, I followed him down, punching until I was dragged off by Gerard  
"Baby shh"he whispered  
"What the fuck iero?" Paul shouted, helping Rob up, I pushed off Gerard's arms before collapsing into them properly, hugging him as tears filled my eyes  
"I fucked up"I whispered  
"Yeah"he replied softly,  
"What are you a fag with him?"Paul said and I lunged at him, breaking free of Gerard's arms  
'This isn't you Frankie"he shouted, over the crowd cheering around us, I growled at Paul  
"You so much as look at the ways again, and I'll make you suck your own tiny cock"I shouted  
"Just because you like to do it'Paul laughed and I froze,  
"Frank you'll get expelled! Stop!" Mikey shouted appearing next to me  
"He deserves it"I said  
"You're not this person Frankie" Gerard said as the crowd went quiet  
"Leave people alone for god sake, we're all just trying to make it through this hell hole"I shouted at them before letting my hand be took, Gerard dragged me out of the circle and out of the school  
"You outted yourself, you know that right?"he said and I nodded  
"Yeah"I whispered, he handed me a smoke and lit it "What did they even say?"he asked "Nothing"I whispered "Frank" "He said you and Mikey were fucking" "We've heard worse"he snorted and I sighed "You don't have to be that person anymore, Frankie" "I don't know how to run it off"I hummed "You'll figure it out, come on back in now, I can't skip my senior year"he whispered and I nodded "Okay G" I followed him in, back to the cafeteria as everyone stared "What?"I snapped shouting and I heard them whisper "I can't, G I gotta go" "I'm coming too, fuck this"Mikey said and Gerard sighed "I'll skip last period, okay?puck me up" "Tell me if anybody says something"I said and he nodded, we left "Thanks Frank"Mikey said and I nodded, sighing "I could use some coffee, starbucks?" I said and he grinned "You into old ads records? Me and G found a shop last night we can check out" "Sounds cool man, I'm gonna swing home and pick up some cash"I said getting in "Will your mom mind?" I shook my head, starting the car. I drove to mine quickly "Come in and meet my mom"

Mikey got out with me, following me in  
"Frank? Are you okay?"she pressed her hand to my head  
"So the school knows I'm gay"I hummed  
"Baby"she frowned  
"I'm okay, this is Mikey'  
"Hi honey, I'm Linda"she smiled  
"Nice to meet you"he smiled  
"I'm just going to grab some money, we're going into town"  
"Do I get to meet Gerard today?"  
"He's at school"  
"After"she chuckled  
"Are you going to pull out the baby photos?"I joked and she grinned  
"Mom I was kidding!"I whined, running upstairs, I grabbed my wallet before going back downstairs  
"A package came"she hummed  
"Just my new binder"."what's wrong with your other one?'  
"Getting to small around my chest, doesn't fit properly"  
"How much was it baby? You know I'd buy you it"  
"It's cool, I'll be home later"  
"Oh! Before I forget your a doctors appointment for tomorrow"  
"Why?"I asked and she raised an eyebrow,  
"What?"I laughed  
"Well talk about it later" "Mikey doesn't even pay attention, what is it?" "You may be a man in your head but not your body, and now your seeing someone I think you should use-" "Fuck shit mom"I groaned as Mikey snorted "That's my brother"he added and I groaned "Sex is nothing to be ashamed off"mom said "I'm not planning on it anytime soon mom, alright?"I sighed and she sighed "You're still going" I waved my hand, going out "That was awkward"Mikey laughed and I groaned "Do not mention this to G okay?" "It's no big deal, it's like buying condoms" "You imagine being born with a vagina and tits, now you tell me how much you want to go naked with Ray"I said, turning the car out "Fair, I won't mention it man, well never speak of it again"he said and I nodded, lighting a smoke and pulling out, Mikey turned on the radio, singing along to the Cd as I drove to starbucks. I parked up, getting out "The record stores a block away, get a ticket and we can walk"he said and I nodded, paying the machine and sticking the ticket on the inside window. By the time we had to pic G up, we were both broke as hell and I sighed getting into the car "I love and hate you for showing me that shop" He snorted and I drove to the school as Mikey rambled on about Ray and their fight yesterday. I pulled up, texting Gerard and lit a smoke "You'll be okay dude"he said and I nodded "Going to be weird" Gerard walked out "He's fucking bleeding"I said, getting out "What the fuck happened?" "Nothing, Frank!"he shouted, I ignored him as I went through the doors, straight to the history I knew the dickheads had. Paul and Rob immediately got up, "Excuse me, Frank you're late" "I'm not staying, sorry Mr."I said "Which one of yous?" I growled and they looked at eachother "I'm guessing it was you, because Rob really wouldn't cross me twice in a day" I snapped at Paul "Make you feel big, huh?"I crowded into his space "He's a crying little fag" he said "Someone go get the principal"the teacher shouted "Frankie, Frankie he's not worth it, I'm okay"Gerard said from the doorway "I'll show you a fag"I whispered, before kissing him full on the mouth, he was shocked and stilled and I heard Gerard laugh, I pulled back "You liked that abit much huh?" I snorted at the tent in his jeans "Touch him again, I fucking dare you" I spat in his face "I'm sorry sir"I said walking to the front of the class "Go frank!" A kid shouted, clapping hands, soon joined by the most of the class. The principle turned up "Not him, the one in the corner"the teacher said and I grinned "What happened?" _he's attacking people because of their sexuality, sir. What do you think your partner would think of that?"I said "Dont bring my personal life into this, Paul office"he said "You know your totally stealing your mouth before I kiss you right?"he laughed, putting his are around my shoulder to stear me out "Liar"i wiped my lips before kissing him, right their in the middle of the hallway as the classes filtered out, he laughed against me "You're crazy"he whispered "Crazy is my middle name"I whined


	4. Chapter 4

I dragged him to the car  
"He kissed the dickhead upfront of the class!"Gerard laughed  
"Ew"Mikey snorted  
"My mom wants to meet you, you guys wanna hang at mine?"  
"I would, but I'm meeting Ray in half an hour"  
"Want me to throw you home?"  
"Yeah, thanks Frank"Mikey said and I hummed, by the time I dropped Mikey off, Gerard was biting his nails  
"You're nervous"I said and he hummed  
"She's nice, Mikey met her"I said and he nodded  
"She's the most supporting person ever G, dont worry"I grinned, pulling up upfront of the house. I got out, waiting for Gerard  
"I need a smoke"he whispered and I hummed, sitting on the steps as he lit one, I did the same  
"Think you'll get bullied?"he asked, sitting down  
"Nah, it's not like they know the whole thing"I said and he hummed  
"I guess"he said and I leaned into him  
"You scared you will?"  
He snorted  
"I've been dealing with it since I went into high school, just another 6 months" I nodded,  
"Lucky"  
"Then I'm moving to new york"he said and I froze  
"I got an offer at SVA, an amazing art school" he said and I nodded  
"It's like a hour train, well be okay right?"Gerard said  
"You're stuck with me now way"I grinned and he smiled, I put out my smoke  
"Let's go babe"I walked in, him following behind me, mom was sat at the table with a cup of coffee and her cigarettes, typing away on the laptop "Mom" She looked up before grinned "Hi, Gerard I assume?" "Yes uh hi"he blushed and I,laughed "He's nervous" "Sit sit, get the boy a drink"I snorted, pouring out two mugs off coffee and handing him one "So what age are you?" "I'm 19"he said "Oh really?"mom smirked and I rolled my eyes "I'm 18 in s month, shut up!"I blushed and she chuckled "Are you planning on going to college?" "He already got accepted to SVA in new york, he's an artist"I grinned "Oh really, can I see some of your work?" He grabbed his sketch book flipping through "Wait"I took it "That's me, dated two months ago!"I said and he blushed "That's really good"mom grinned 'See? Stalking" "You have nice bone structure"he mumbled "I'm honoured"I snorted "How did you guys meet?"mom grinned "Dickheads were trying to attack me, Frank stopped them" "And then he followed me home saying I was gay and trans"I snorted "I didn't say it like that, Jesus"he laughed and I smiled "What's your parents name?" "Uh Donna way? I don't have a dad" She hummed "Sounds familiar alright"she nodded, smiling "Have you ever had a serious relationship?"she asked "Mom"I warned "Clean your mind"she laughed "I haven't have any, maam"he shrugged and she nodded "Maybe you can convince Frank to stop tattooing every space on hid body" she grinned and I snorted 'Never" I grinned, lighting a smoke "What's up mum?" "Just had a bit of work to do baby" "Moms a writer"I said "oh cool! Anything I would know?" "Frank will give you a book before you go, it's mainly order online business" He nodded, smiling "Okay" "We're going up to my room" "Leave the door open and no booze on a school night" "Look at you acting all responsible"I joked and she laughed, I led Gerard to my room "Totally didn't mean for her to grill you" "It's cool, she seems nice"he said, looking through my record collection "Want to make out?"I smirked and he grinned "Your mom can walk in any second" "Live a little"I snorted, pulling him in and kissing him, opening up straight away for him, he pulled me close, his hands going to my neck as I pulled his down onto the bed, the kisses moved into desperate within seconds, "Do I need cold water for you boys" "Jesus mom!"I said and she laughed from the door way, Gerard hid his face in my neck "I'm going to the shop, I'll be 15 minutes, I'm trusting you Frankie" "Dont call me Frankie please, mom" "Sorry baby, home soon" she hummed, walking out "Why am I allowed to call you Frankie?"he hummed "You didn't call me in growing up dressing in dresses" "Fair. I'm not going to be able to look your mom in the eyes ever again" I laughed "She's gone now"I whispered, kissing him again, the kisses grew until it was mainly tongue and teeth and gasping breath, he rolled over on top of me, pinning me underneath him "I have to stop fuck"he whispered after a second "Not having a dick seems pretty good at this moment in time"I said and he snorted, lying next to me. I trailed my hand down his hip "Frankie"he whispered as I moved in to the front if his jeans, pushing slightly in, he bucked his hips "You don't gotta-" I kissed him, shutting him up as I worked on the button and zip, palming him through his boxers, he moaned into my mouth as I slipped my hand in, gripping the base "Oh fuck"he whispered, pulling back, I brought my hand out, licking it "Your mom-" "Won't be home yet, chill baby"I whispered as I started stroking, pulling him free of his boxers. He moaned, covering his mouth with his hand as I moved down the bed, I looked up at him as I took the head in my mouth "Fuck frank!"he moaned, gripping my hair as I began to move at the sane pace as my hand, it was sloppy and nervous but I quickly swallowed him down, "Frankie I'm going to-"he bucked up, spilling into my mouth, I held it there, sucking his through it before pulling back and swallowing as I heard the door open downstairs, he quickly did up his buttons and I laughed, wiping my mouth. "You just-"and then he ran out of words, catching hid breath, I grinned "You boys hungry?" "Depends whats cooking" I hummed "Not me cooking, dominos" I snorted as Gerard's phone rang, "Hello?..oh really?...I'll be home soon, bye mom" He looked at me "Elenas there, I haven't seen her in two months, want to come?" I looked and mom and she sighed "Course baby, but tomorrow it's just me and you"she said and I nodded "Okay mom" "You can stay at Gerard's if you want, but home before Gerard goes to school, your appointments at nine, pick me up"she said "Thanks mom" "No alcohol, hear me?"she warned and I snorted "None on a school night, I know" "Even if your not in school, it's still a school night"she chuckled and I hummed "Okay" "Have fun boys, lovely to meet you Gerard, your welcome here anytime!" "Thank you"he smiled and got up, we walked downstairs, out into the car, I lit a cigarette "Thank-" "Dont thank me for a blowjob"I snorted, pulling out "You were so good Frankie"he whispered and I grinned "We nearly got caught"I hummed and he snorted "Yeah"he stole my smoke "Hey!" "I've none left"he whined and I laughed, lighting another. I pulled into Gerard's house, turning to face him "Gee...like things like that"I started and he hummed "I liked doing it to you, and I'm cool with it, was totally my choice, but don't feel like you need to uh do anything back? Because I'm not ready for, like anything on my body"I whispered "You know I don't care what down your pants, right?"he said, squeezing my fingers "I know, I'm just not ready okay?" "Okay baby, whatever you want"he kissed my forehead before getting out, I got out too, following him in "Elena"he grinned "Bambino"she hugged him "Who's this young man?" "This is my boyfriend, frank"He smiled and I grinned "Nice to meet you"I said and she grinned "Come come, I'm making my famous lasagna!" She pushed us in "We're were recruited too"Mikey laughed "Dude I heads what happened, fair fucking play to you"ray hugged me and I laughed "Told you I'd take care of them"I winked "Oh what happened?" "Nothing Elena, smells good"He smiled, handing me a beer, I took it, sitting down next to Mikey "Rays our alcohol supplier, only reason I date him"Mikey joked and ray snorted "What age is Bob?" "20"Mikey shrugged and I hummed, spending the rest of the night talking to the ways and ray, eating a delicious veggie lasagna. Gerard offered me another beer "No thanks, mom will kill me if I'm hungover" he nodded 'Coffee?" I nodded, following him into the kitchen. He handed me a mug and I kissed him "I love your family"I hummed and he smiled "Good baby"he kissed me again, we didn't go to bed until 2 am, Gerard drunk and giggling as I helped him in, I slipped off my binder without taking of my hoodie, setting it on the chair and kicking off my boxers. I climbed in next to him and he kissed me "I was thinking about earlier"he whispered "Hmm?" "I want to touch you"he whispered "Not yet Gerard"I whispered, rubbing his cheek gently "I don't think you should touch me again until I can do it back"he whispered and I hummed "If that's what you want baby, that'sokay"I whispered "But I liked touching you"I added "I loved it"he hummed and kissed me again, pulling me on top of him, I grinned, my hands going to his hair, he bent his knees so they were against my ass and moaned, grinding up against Me "Maybe the no touching starts tomorrow?"I hummed and he snorted, bucking up against me again "I can totally get off like this" I giggled "Okay, just-" he pushed my back slightly, before grinding against my ass "Okay?"he whispered and I nodded,he fucked against me, and moaned, kissing me again, I moved my hips slightly "Oh"I whispered as I felt him press against my vagina, he paused "I didn't mean, Frankie I'm sorry" "Do it again"I whispered and he bucked up "Oh"I moaned and he flipped us over nipping at my neck as he positioned himself against me "Ah"i moaned and he stayed in the same position, moving himself up and down slightly "You fucking"i moaned, "I'm going to cum"i whispered ad he sped up his pace, hitting my clit over and over again, i moaned as I came, my body shaking "Shit gee"I whispered and he rolled over, quickly getting himself off, I moved to take the head in my mouth as he came, swallowing it down. I rolled over, trying to catch my breath, I felt my boxers stick to Me and Gerard rolled over, burying hid face In my neck "I'm falling in love with you"he whispered and I grinned "Me too"


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up, I quickly grabbed my binder and pulled on my jeans, kissing Gerard lightly to wake him up  
"I gotta go baby, have to spend the day with mom, call you later"  
"We okay?"he whispered  
"Defiantly"I hummed kissing him against before walking upstairs  
"Walk of shame carrying it huh?"Mikey snorted  
"Shut up, bye dude" I got in my car, starting the engine and driving to pick mom up. I bumped and she came out, locking the door  
"Hi baby, good night?"  
I nodded  
"Nothing I need to worry about?"  
"No mom"I laughed, driving to the doctors surgery. She came in with me  
"Hi Dr. Walter, I'm looking for the implanon for my child"  
"Are you sexually active?"he asked, I glanced at mom  
"Not like intercourse"I whispered, and he nodded  
"When are you due your period?"  
"Tomorrow I think?"  
"Okay, the implanon is a highly recommended birth control, it's 99% accurate"  
I nodded  
"What are you currently on, Mrs. Iero?"he question  
"Implanon, it suits me so I'm hoping it will suit him"  
He raised an eyebrow  
"I'm trans"I whispered and he nodded  
"Okay, well I'll write you a script, and come back within the first four days of your period, alright?"I nodded and took the prescription  
"Painful insertion, it goes in your arm, usually left and it covers you for three years"he said "it can cause problems such as weight gain, irregular bleeding, mood swings, but usually calms down soon enough"  
I nodded  
"Okay"I whispered nodding  
"Great"he smiled and I got up  
"Thank you doctor"I smiled and he nodded  
"Not intercourse, huh?"mom said when we got in the car  
"Mom, I need you to trust me okay, I haven't and won't put myself in danger, okay?"  
"So last night"she hummed  
"We fooled around, I was careful"I said and she sighed  
"My baby's growing up. I'm not going to judge you Frankie, but I got pregnant with you at 15, I didn't have a childhood so please just be careful for me until you get this in okay?"  
"I know mom, trust me"I said and she nodded  
"Let's go for breakfast"she hummed  
"McDonald's?"  
"Big kid"she laughed and I smiled, driving to the nearest McDonald's, we ate in comfortable silence  
"We haven't had a day to ourselves since you came out, always working or busy, do you want to go shopping for some comfortable clothes?"  
"Sounds good mom, thank you"  
She grinned at me, we went to hot topic and I got a couple of band shirts and a hoodie and a few pairs of jeans, mom pulled me into another store, filling my basket with more boxers and condoms "Mom" "Frank, dont expect Gerard to supply" I groaned and she chuckled, throwing in my acne face wash "I heard this was very good"she said, looking at an exfoliate, "You've good skin mom"I said "Won't be forever, honey" I snorted and she put them in, along with tampons and tooth paste "Weird combination"I said and she chuckled, "How's your sports bra doing? The implanon can make you tender for a while" "To small"I whispered and she nodded, "Around the band or cup" "Cup mom" "Poor baby, must be so hard for you"she sighed and I shrugged "Go get some beer and ice cream, we can have a chill night" I nodded, got g over to the ice cream isle and picking both our favourites "Buying tampons for your boyfriend?" I rolled my eyes "Problem?"mom appeared "Oh, is this the little darling ive Gerard a hard time?"she added "I love your black eye, franks handy working?"she smirked and I snorted "Well sweetie, if you don't want to find out what tampons are for, maybe you should run along and leave Gerard alone, hmm?" "And who the fuck are you?" Paul laughed "Dont ducking speak to her like that!"I snapped "Oh sweetie, where do you think Frank gets his temper off"she grinned "Bye now"she hummed, lifting a crate of beer, he stood still, unmoving "Last chance sweetheart"she purred "Didn't turn up to school, ashamed?"Paul laughed and mom set down the crate, walking up into Paul's face "You're over 18, right?" "Yeah mom" "Run"she smirked and Paul did, running down the isle as I laughed "Come on babe"she grinned "Badass"i said and she laughed "I still Got it"she grinned, around 8 o clock mom topless her wars at me "Fine call Gerard, upiera Lucky its a teachers dag tomorrow" I Guinnessa, lifting Gerard "Come ocet & stay over xo" "Be tere in 10 xo"the realy said "He's coming"i śniłeś "Okay so food time what does he like?" "From where?" "Hmm pizza" "Well split a cheese" She nodded, phoning in the order and opening another beer, there was a knock on The door and I got up to get it "Hey"I grinned kissing him "Hey, drunkie"he grinned "Mom scared the Shit out of Paul in Walmart"I grinned "What happened?" "He seen tampons and freaked" mom laughed "So she went all badass on him" He laughed and took the beer I held out to him "Thank you" "I don't usually condone drinking, but I feel,like Frank deserves it"she giggled "And she just wanted to get drunk" "True"she hummed. "I had frank when I was 16, a clueless one night stand, I raised him by myself, scraping together all the money I could to finally get a mortgage. We moved in here when he was 6, and I was 22, we made a pretty good life for ourselves so since he was 15, we can actually enjoy it, I'm laid back because he grew up knowing how much we struggled-" "I just realised where this was going"I whined and she chuckled "No, not the way you think. I'm saying to Gerard why were like this as a family" "Pretty dysfunctional to an unknown eye, a 17 year old with sleeves and a binder, but we worked so hard to get to this point, Frank was born into struggle and he still is with his gender, I just hope you make it all easier for him in a way I couldn't" she smiled "I'm trying"he grinned at her "You're inspiring, raising Frank on your own and accepting him coming out" "I didn't waste my best body years to turn around and kick him out because I called him the wrong name" I laughed, curling up into Gerard "Pizza here"she got up "I got us a cheese to split, cool?" "Thanks baby" "Mom rambles when she's drunk" "It's interesting, I didn't know she was a teen mom" I nodded "She's kinda freaked out now we're together, because it's suppose to repeat itself but she trusts me" "And you trust me, okay?"he said and I nodded "I do" I kissed him "Save it lover boy"mom joked, putting the pizza in my lap "Thank you, Linda" "A friend of Franks is a friend of mine"she grinned "Would say boyfriend but that makes it weird" I laughed and dug in, after a couple more beers and stories me and G went to bed, curling up next to him, I kissed his shoulder "Night G" I woke up cramping, I groaned, curling into Gerard before pulling back the blankets "Fuck shit" I got up, grabbing pyjamas and going into the bathroom to get out of the blood stained underwear, I dealed with it quickly, climbing back into bed and curling up, Gerard turned round, wrapping his arms around my body "Morning gorgeous"he whispered "Hi"I mumbled, there was a knock on the door and mom came in "Sorry guys"mom came in "Doctors today?" I nodded "Okay baby, I'll get an appointment"I nodded and she smiled, shutting the door "Are you sick?" "Mom wants me on birth control"I said and he hummed , I kissed him "Rub my stomach?" He did without questioning it, rubbing small circles, I moaned, sighing "Thank you" He hummed, closing his eyes again "Why aren't you on hormones?"he whispered "I want kids"I said and he hummed "I get you"he whispered "10 minutes guys" I groaned getting up, pulling off my hoodie "Oh" he whispered, I looked behind me, giggling at Gerard's face and pulling my binder and top on before pulling on jeans and socks "Up, I'll drop you home" He hummed, getting dressed still lying down and I laughed, pulling on my shoes. He got up and hugged me, kissing my neck. We went downstairs and we're handed two travel mugs and rushed to the car, G got in the back for mom in fed front and I drove him home "Thanks Linda, bye gorgeous" "Bye honey"mom smiled and I got out to kiss him "See you soon" "Good luck"he kissed my forehead before leaving, I got back in and drove to the doctors, it all went pretty quickly then I passed out on the sofa, the noise of the TV sending me to sleep. Mom didn't wake me up until the next morning, rushing me to school. I sighed, changing quickly and leaving, I stopped at Gerard's house, G got in "No Mikey today"he hummed and I nodded, driving the rest of the way "You okay?" 'Just in a bad mood, if any fuckers start today I'll kill them" "Just relax baby. I'm here okay?" I nodded, parking, Gerard through his arm around my shoulders and I held on go his hand. I kissed him at the senior lockers, I ignoring the looks and whispers and walked on, holding my head high.


	6. Chapter 6

I sighed as I slipped into the chair beside Gerard F lunch, I rest my head against his shoulder  
"I hate school" I said  
"Anyone say anything?"  
"Just whisper and stare" I whispered and he hummed, before I knew it me and G had been together for over 5 months and he was packing  
"What if you meet someone?"  
"I won't, you nerd"he grinned  
"What if you meet a man, an actual man and forget about me?"  
He sighed sitting down next to me  
"You are an actual man"  
"I haven't touched you since the first two times"  
"My choice"  
"No it's mine because I can't get over the fact of a vagina and you're going to go to college and you're going to fall in love and forget about me"I curled up, covering my eyes with my knees  
"You're being silly Frank"he whispered  
"No I'll always be sitting at home thinking it, I can't"  
"Frank jesus"he snapped and I cried harder  
"You're acting crazy, I'm still living at Home, I'm Just in class in the city thats it. Stop it now"he said and i Got up, pushing out the basement door, he didn't follow me and i ran home  
"You're going to lose him baby"mom whispered, pulling me into her chest  
"He's going to find someone else"I whispered "He will if you keep this up, G is the best thing to ever happen to you, stop pushing him away" I sniffed "I can't"I whispered and she sighed "I can't help you Frankie" I got changed into my running clothes, moving in my earphones as i starter to jog, it was my stress relief the past few weeks, i went running, my mind spinning as I focused on anything but Gerard, I felt a sharp pain up my side before everything went black. I jumped awake, doctors looming over me, I groaned "What's your name?" "Frank iero" "You've been hit by a car, no major injuries but we need to do an head scan, alright?" I nodded and zooned out. When I woke up again, Gerard and mom were sitting whispering "You asshole"Gerard started to cry, grabbing my and hugging me "I was only out running" "We've warned you"mom said hugging me "Sorry"I whispered "I love you, so so much'Gerard whispered climbing in next to me "You've never said that before"I whispered "And I want again if you ever be this stupid again"he whispered into my hair "I love you too"I whispered and he sniffed "I'll leave you for s second, get some coffee and sign the releases"she left "I was so fucking worried, dont even ever do that again"he whispered and I nodded "I'm sorry about our fight" "I could have fucking lost you, and it just made me realise how much I can never let fucking go, okay?" I nodded "I trust you"I whispered and he nodded "I think I'm going to defure the acceptance til next year" "Baby no" "It's okay, babe honestly, I'll save money up and we can move next year" "Really?"I whispered and he nodded, smiling "Are you sure?" He nodded, "Get dressed baby"mom said appearing before leaving again "They had to cut your clothes, I brought some baby"I nodded and he helped me up, keeping me steady as I pulled on jeans "Gee" "Eyes closed, I promise, I pulled off the robe and on a hoodie quickly "Done"I whispered and he smiled, I groaned as I started to walk and Gerard grabbed my phone "It's destroyed" he whispered and I nodded, mom pulled me judo a hug as she walked in, breathing me in "I'm okay" "You were lucky" she whispered and I nodded, "Come on baby" "Okay"Mon drive us home as Gerard gripped me tightly in the back seat. She started to cry "Mom?" She wiped he'd tears, sniffing "I'm fine"she said and I sighed "I love you"I said and she cried harder. When we home, I stayed with mom for a bit, cuddled up to her chest. Around 8 Gerard cane back and I kissed moms cheek "We're going upstairs;okay?" "Yeah baby" I took Gerard's hand, learning him upstairs and shutting the door, he raised an eyebrow as I clicked the lock shut and I licked my lips, pulling him in to kiss me, he sighed against my lips, his hands running through my hair as I depended the kiss, Gerard broke apart, leading me back to the bed without braking eye contact, he sat down and I say on his lap, my hands moving to his hair and I kissed back, he moaned, and I broke apart to pull off his T-shirt, "Frankie"he whispered softly and I looked up "I'm ready for you"I whispered, and kissed him again, it turned desperate fast, him pulling me down on top of him as he lay back, he hugged at My hoodie "Keep it on, touch me wherever you want baby, just keep it on"I whispered and his hands moved under my hoodie, trailing up my back, I spread my legs around him before flipping us over, he broke apart to Kidd my neck and his hand trailed up my stomach onto my breast. I gasped "Wait wait" he pulled his hand out "okay?" "Shit yes, I just realised we should probably put on some music Or moms going to hear us"I whispered and he snorted "Great timing Frankie" I grinned, putting on a record before lying back down kissing him, his hand moved up my top again and I gasped into his mouth, holding onto him as his fingers brushed my nipple "Oh"I moaned quietly and he bit my neck, his hand trailing down my stomach to my jeans "I'm not wearing boxers, you first"I whispered and he hummed, pushing off his jeans and pulling the blankets over us "Let me touch you"he hummed and I nodded, I felt him unbuckle my jeans and I squeezed my eyes shut, moaning at the first touch "Shit"his fingers were cold against me and I bucked up, trying to spread my legs "Jeans, wait" I moved to kick them off, kissing him as soon as I returned, he moaned against me, two fingers rubbing against me gently, I shifted my hips and moaned bucking up, he trailed his fingers down before entering me slowly, one finger to start with. I gasped against his mouth"gee" I moaned and he added another finger, slowly moving them in and out. I moaned "Baby I want you so bad"I whispered our deep breathing mixing together, he pushed off his boxers before moving on top of me "You sure?" I nodded "Kiss Me"I whispered and he pressed his lips to minę, słowy pushing in "Oh god, fuck"he whispered, slowly starting to push in "Okay?" I nodded, biting on his shoulder as he started moving faster "Fuck"I gasped, My hand automatically going to my clit as I got close. He pushed my hoodie up, mouthing at my nipple before biting down "I'm cumming shit"I gasped, and he tensed before releasing, gasping against my nipple, he thrust a few more times before pulling down my hoodie for me and pulling out "Love you"he whispered his face still buried in my chest "Forever and ever"I whispered back, he got up, pulling on boxers and went into the bathroom, coming back with a wash cloth, he pulled the blankets backed slightly, kissing as my thigh and he cleaned me up before throwing it in the wash and turning of the lights, he pulled me in "Thank you for trusting me"he whispered and I kissed him light "Night baby" "Sleep tight gorgeous"


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to Gerard's hand circling my stomach  
"Hi baby"he whispered and I turned over, hugging him  
"Hey G"  
"Okay?"he whispered  
"Paranoid baby"I whispered and he grinned, kissing my head  
"I need a shower, want to join me?"I whispered and he nodded, kissing my head  
"If its okay with you"he whispered and I hummed, getting up, I could feel him watch me as I walked into the bathroom  
"Enjoying the view?"  
"Shit yes"he whispered, he came in after me and I kissed him, pulling him into me, he moaned, his hands going to my hips before tugging off My hoodie, I let him before kissing him again and leading him into the shower, I turned on the water and he gasped laughing  
"Cold"  
"I'll warm you up"I grinned and he snorted, pulling me against him, he pushed my hair out of my eyes, lifting me up quickly  
"Shit"I whispered breaking the kiss  
"You're strong"  
He laughed kissing my neck  
"Okay?"  
I nodded, feeling him position himself, I gasped as he pushed in,  
"Oh Gee"I whispered and he moaned, his head against my shoulder, he fucked into my slowly before pulling out  
"Turn around"he whispered and I did, spreading my legs, he pushed in again, moaning against my shoulder, his pace getting faster, his hand came up to cup my breast,  
"So fucking gorgeous baby boy"he whispered against my neck  
"You feel so good around me frank"he babbled, his hand moving to rub at my clit  
"Close"I moaned  
"Me too baby, come with me"he whispered and I moaned, the nerd piling in my stomach before finals exploding, I felt G come inside me, slowly rocking his through hips through it, he pulled out, collapsing against me  
"Fuck"I whispered and he hummed "So worth the wait"he whispered and I kissed him, we washed slowly before getting out and dressed, going downstairs "Hi baby, made you guys pancakes"mom smiled "Thanks mom"I hugged her "Good night?" I hummed "Good baby, sit down" mom handed us coffee and pancakes and we ate quickly "Man I was starving"Gerard said and I smirked "Shut up, Iero"he laughed, and I lit a smoke "You didn't wake us for school" "Well Gerard's off anyway, so I thought you could use today, yesterday was crazy" I nodded "All packed?"she smiled at Gerard "I'm going to defure it to next year"Gerard said "I'll tell you the same thing my mom did when I did the same, you can do what you want, but if your not there next year I'll kill you"she laughed and he blushed "It's not just your future baby, it's Franks too" "Mom"I said "I know"Gerard hummed "I remember when we first moved out of moms, how excited we were to finally have our own life"she whispered squeezing my hand and I smiled "This will always be my home, mom"I whispered and she smiled "You're damn right it will frank"she grinned "I got to get home and finish my senior art project"Gerard sighed getting up "Come over later? Ray and bobs coming for the usual movie night" "Sure thing babe, ill Text you" He kissed my forehead "Bye Linda"she hugged him "Stay safe honey" He hummed, walking out "Big night?"she smirked and I blushed "Near death expierences will do that to do you baby, you don't regret it right?" "No mom, I love him" She smiled "I know baby, come watch some shit tv and cuddle with mama" I hummed, following her it, I lay my head in her lap and she stroked my head "I'm tired mom" "Go to sleep"she whispered and I hummed, I woke up around an hour later, stretching "Hey, a package came"mom said and I hummed, opening it "What is it?' "I ordered G a new hoodie cause I stole his favourite" she hummed "Oh it's nice baby" I smiled "I'm gonna head over, I'll probably be hone Sunday?" "Does Saturday not exist?"she snorted and I grinned

"Not at the Ways, bye mom, I'll give you a call tomorrow"I kissed her cheek and grabbed my keys, the drive to Gerard's was quick and as soon as I walked in I got a punch one the arm and Mikey hugged me  
"Stupid motherfucker"  
"Not even a scratch Mikey way" I hummed  
"You were lucky"he said and I nodded  
"I know, I'm okay"I said as ray hugged me  
"I'm not going to get all up in your shit, but I'm glad your okay"Bob said and I grinned, hugging Gerard and kissing him  
"I got you a present"I handed him the open package box  
"Frankie"he frowned before pulling out the hoodie and grinning  
"I know I totally stole your favourite, so now you've a new one'  
"Thanks babe"he kissed my head, pulling it on  
"Perfect fit"he grinned  
"Love you, so what film are we watching?"  
"Shit you're in the love you spur of the moment phase?"Mikey said and I snorted  
"Love you too babe. Harry Potter"Gerard hummed and I grinned, accepting the cup from Mikey and kicking off my shoes  
"You look different"Bob said and I frowned  
"How?"  
"Like your clothes are different, did you loose weight?" I pulled at my hoodie  
"Anyway, bobs on food duties"Gerard changed the subject, knowing I wasn't binding  
"Yeah so no big feast assholes" I laughed -1 year later- Gerard lay on the bed as I was packing "I can't believe we're doing this"he grinned and I smiled "I know baby" We had got a shitty apartment up in new york, but it was in our budget and it was ours. He got up "I got to go do some things, I'll see you at graduation" "Okay baby" "I'll sit right up the front"he grinned and I smiled, I finished packing, lying down and falling asleep, when I woke up, I quickly got dressed "My baby"mom smiled, hugging me "Today's the day"I whispered "In more ways than one"she whispered, tears in her eyes "What do you mean?" "Nothing baby, we're going to be late" I drove mom to the school, sighing at he stage, I seen the ways already sitting down and mom rushed away to join them. I joined the rest of the class getting into the gown and hat. The speeches started and then the names were called, it got to my name and I walked up to the stage "Go Frankie!"Gerard shouted and I laughed "Thank you sir"I said as I was handed my diploma, mom and Gerard shouting and I laughed. Walking down the stage. It was soon over and I rushed to Gerard and he hugged me tightly "You did it baby"he grinned and I nodded "First iero out of highschool"mom laughed and I hugged her "I'm so fucking proud of you love"she said and I grinned "You did it baby, you broke the cycle"she said and I grinned, "Come on"Gerard tugged my hand . "Where are we going?" "Just follow me"he hummed, tugging my hand. He got to a clearing, no people around "Gee?"I said look back at him, he was on his knee obrony of me and i gasped "Your joking"i whispered and he Grinned "I love you more than I thought was possible, marry me?"he said and I started to cry, tackling him to the ground as he laughed, "Okay we actually are here so boundraise"mom laughed and I looked at her "You knew!"I grinned and she smiled "Of course I knew, he asked for permission, give the poor boy an answer"she giggled "Yes yes a 1000 yeses"I shouted and he grinned kissing me, our two family's cheered as Gerard slipped the ring on. Kissing me again and ray helped me up before Gerard "Come on, let's go celebrate"ray grinned "Your turn to pop the question next" I grinned and ray and he glanced at Mikey "He doesn't believe in marriage"he shrugged and I took Gerard's hand "I love you" "Forever baby. No getting rid of me now"I said and he grinned "That's the plan, now there's totally a surprise party, little warning for you"he said and I laughed "You know me so well" He hummed "Iero"my history teacher said and I smiled going over "Didn't think you'd make it after last year, I'm proud of you. Well done and congratulations' "Thank you" I shook his hand "Gerard, good to see you"he said "You too sir" "Any plans now?" "We're moving to new york tomorrow"I smiled "Oh together?" "Yeah, can't seem to get rid of him"I laughed holding up my hand "Congratulations" he smiled "Best of luck you too"he added, walking away to other students "I just want to go home and fuck you stupid"I whispered and he groanrd "You're an ass"he said and I laughed, kissing him


	8. Chapter 8

The next year was busy, between college and work, and before I knew it we were getting married. I sat in the hotel bathroom, a pregnancy test in my hand and I grinned as it turned positive, I shoved it in the bin, quickly going out into our shared changing room. I kissed him   
"It's time" Mikey grinned and I squeezed his hand   
"Let's do this, Mr. Way"   
"I'm ready; Mr way"he smirked kissing me   
"I've got some news, you want to hear it before we do this?"  
"Up to you babe"he hummed, opening the door for me   
"Our plan of getting drunk as shit? I can't"I said and he frowned   
"No way"he said and I grinned   
"Holy shit"he puck me up, kissing me   
"Save it for the wedding" Mikey said appearing next to us. I gripped onto his hand as we stood at the alter, going down, I waved at mom, telling her to come here   
"I'm pregnant"I whispered and she started to scream, everyone staring at her as he pulled us into a hug before apologising and rushing to her seat. The wedding went smoothly until the vows   
"There's slot to say about you Frank iero"he grinned and I suck out my tongue   
"For a punk badass to the still punk badass who's caring and loving. The past two and a half years, I've watched you turn from this angry teenager, to a gorgeous young man who is calm and caring. Alot of people don't know that Frank actually saved me in highschool from bullies, back when I was scared of everything. But you Frankie, you have changed me, for so much better. I can't wait to spend my life with you, and our child-"  
Mumurs filled the chapel   
"And I wasn't suppose to say that yet"he mumbled and I laughed   
"You are my everything"he finished, squeezing my fingers, I wiped my eyes  
"Gerard way, when I met you I was angry at the world, fighting against everybody I ever met. You said some words to me when we first properly talked "I think you're man enough" and they will always stay with me, I've fought so hard with my gender, never fitting in, but you gave me the courage to be who I am, you have always supported everything I did, even if you cursed at me in the process"I snorted and he grinned   
"I love you Gerard Arthur way" i whispered and he Grinning.   
"Do you Frank Anthony iero, accept Gerard Arthur way as you husband, to have an to hold, from this day forword?"  
"I do"I grinned   
"And do you, Gerard Arthur way, take Frank Anthony iero as your husband?"  
"I do"  
"I know pronounce you married, you may now kiss the grom" I kissed him as he lifted me up   
"I totally outted you, I'm sorry"he whispered   
"I think the bump would have did it anyway"I whispered and he laughed   
"Wait your trans?"ray said and I laughed, nodding  
"Okay everybody!"I said clapping my hands until there was silence   
"For the Ways and friends, I'm transgender, I was born female, and I am naturally pregnant, not very much I can say about it"I grinned   
"Now let's get you guys drunk!"I added and Gerard laughed, kissing my forehead. Photos were took before finally the reception, I grinned at Gerard next to me   
"I'm so happy"I whispered and he grinned  
"Me too love"he kissed my forehead.   
A year later, I was holding our baby girl as ray and Mikey finally tied the knot, cheering from next to them as they kissed, ray laughed   
"Come here baby"Gerard shushed our 6 month old, rocking her on his hip   
"You uncle Mikey!"he said, raising her arm and I laughed kissing his cheek   
"Come on little Bambino, it's daddys first night with granny Linda watching you. You be good"I kissed her head and mom grinned   
"She's always a little angel, now go get drunk and enjoy yourself"I laughed and hugged her   
"Stuffs already in the car, I'll pick her up tomorrow?"  
She nodded, walking away. I pulled Gerard into a kiss   
"Hotel room before the meal?"I grinned and he nodded   
"Its okay, it will defiantly be quick"he mumbled and I laughed   
"Love you, crazy man"  
"Forever and always Mr.way"he hummed, pulling me out of the wedding hall. I laughed as I kicked our hotel door shut, grinning at Gerard   
"Who would've thought all those years ago"I whispered and he smiled   
"That you'd be 21, married and have a daughter?"  
I slapped him grinning.   
"That I'd have a perfect family who support me"  
"Always"he grinned, pulling me down to kiss me.

 

-the end-


End file.
